Rédemption
by IlludeS
Summary: Parfois, du pire peut ressortir le meilleur. En ouvrant les yeux, Elina ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un nouveau monde aussi passionnant que terrifiant, et encore moins à y chercher sa place.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, alors comme promis voici ma nouvelle fiction. **

**Elle comporte déjà 5 chapitres donc je compte publié une à deux fois par semaine. **

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartienne à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, Bisous bisous. IlludeS**

**Prologue : Le jour où tout bascule. **

Le feu brûlait depuis déjà de longues minutes, ou peut-être est-ce des heures ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Il ravageait tout sur son passage, impétueux, ardent, allant toujours plus avant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, rien pas même les cris et la douleur. Il avançait, s'enfonçant à chaque seconde un peu plus profondément dans son être.

Elina ne retînt plus ses larmes, elle hurla mais personne ne lui vînt en aide, elle s'époumona mais personne ne l'entendit. Le feu semblait emporter tout, son identité, son âme, son corps…tout. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de bouger, pour chasser le feu qui brûlait sur ou bien était-ce dans sa peau ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne comprenait plus. Son corps lui échappait, elle ne pût pas bouger, ni se relever, pas même un doigt ou un orteil, elle était comme clouée au sol, forcée à l'immobilité alors qu'elle avait l'impression de se courber sous l'assaut de la douleur. Elle brûlait vive et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Quelque part au milieu de toute cette douleur, elle se sentait perdre la raison. Comme une rengaine, elle se répétait son prénom, pour ne pas tout oublier, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose tandis que le temps semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Une onde, plus forte que les autres, s'empara d'elle et elle hurla encore.

La douleur allait crescendo. Elle avait l'impression de mourir des dizaines de fois, des centaines peut-être même. Puis la chaleur commença à s'effacer, doucement, en commençant par les extrémités de ses membres. Mais si le feu s'éloignait c'était uniquement pour laisser la brûlure de la glace et venir se concentrer sur son cœur. Puis soudainement tout s'arrêta. Ne laissant qu'un vague souvenir, comme un mauvais cauchemar. Mais étonnamment elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, de découvrir la réalité.

_ Elle est éveillée, enfin, sa transformation aura été plus longue que les autres. Chuchota une voix grave, une voix inconnue.

La transformation ? Qu'elle transformation ? Sous la surprise et la curiosité, Elina ouvrit brutalement les yeux. **Et tout bascula.**

* * *

Voilà voilà la suite ce week end, en attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Je suis désolé je ne suis pas un as en orthographe si c'est vraiment trop fréquent dites le moi et j'essaierais de trouver une Beta ! voilà bisous bisous et à bientôt IlludeS


	2. Chapter 1 : La bataille pour la survie

**Bonjour à tous, alors comme promis voilà le premier chapitre. Il est un peu cours mais il place les personnages et les lieux. J'espère que cela va vous plaire mais en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **

**Le prochain chapitre viendra dans la semaine !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, Bisous bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La bataille pour la survie**

Le monde était étrange, à la fois plus lumineux et plus sombre. Surprenant. Elle voyait chaque mouvement de l'air, ressentait chaque parfum, chaque odeur. Une brûlure intense se développa dans sa gorge, pas aussi forte que le feu qui avait brûlé en elle, mais tout aussi étrange et dérangeante. Elina ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que cette sensation en elle, cette demande impérieuse de son corps. Elle porta sa main à son cou, rapidement, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure.

Son esprit fut cependant attiré par la blancheur parfaire de sa peau, détournant complètement son attention. Alors qu'elle contemplait maintenant sa main, un mouvement attira son regard. Elle releva la tête pour voir deux personnes prêtes à bondir sur elle. La jeune femme ressentit le besoin viscéral de s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux, mais avant même d'avoir pu faire un mouvement elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà contre le mur opposé, un étrange grondement sortant de sa gorge. Gorge qui la brûlait, elle oublia instantanément les étrangers pour ne plus penser qu'à cela, le feu, l'intensité de son besoin.

Elle ne savait pas ce dont elle avait envie exactement, mais c'était urgent, elle devait y répondre maintenant, absolument. Elle s'enflamma. Une délicieuse odeur lui vint. Elle l'attirait irrévocablement, et sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, elle s'élança, dépassant les deux personnes sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Elle bondit vers la porte, instinctivement. Mais deux bras l'attrapèrent brutalement, la plaquèrent au sol, la maintenant immobile. Elle rua, donnant des coups dans tous les sens, elle ne voulait pas être là, l'odeur était trop tentante.

Puis la source de cette délicieuse torture s'approcha, maintenue par une autre personne, un homme, mais elle s'en fichait. On relâcha la pression et en quelques secondes à peine elle plongea ses crocs dans le cou de sa nourriture. Le sang chaud coula doucement dans sa gorge, allégeant l'irritation comme un baume calmant. Elle prit une autre gorgée, voracement. Elina en voulait plus, alors elle aspira le liquide goulûment, lampée après lampée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, rien que le vide. Alors le corps sans vie retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

Elle s'en désintéressa immédiatement, les trois personnes face à elles s'avançaient doucement, sournoisement presque, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que les regrets s'emparent d'elle et que cela l'occupe pendant un certain temps. Mais il en était rien, elle était méfiante envers eux, ne leurs faisait pas confiance, loin de là.

_ « Bonjour, nous ne te voulons pas de mal… »

Un rire sonore s'échappa de ses lèvres, un rire qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, surprise elle s'arrêta un instant pour y réfléchir.

_ « Que m'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

_ « Nous t'avons améliorée, rendue meilleure » Lui répondit une voix féminine qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Se retournant brutalement elle vit une femme brune, petite mais qui dégageait une telle force qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, oubliant les trois sournois. Elle était terrifiée par cette femme hors du commun, les hommes lui semblaient tout à coup inoffensif, des doux petits lapins. Tout son instinct lui criait de se soumettre où de fuir, l'un ou l'autre, vite si elle voulait survivre. Alors elle baissa la tête, reconnaissant qu'elle était beaucoup moins forte mais la curiosité reprit vite le dessus, la retenant de fuir.

_ « Meilleure comment ? » osa –t-elle demander, espérant qu'elle en ait le droit.

_ « Regarde le miroir sur ta droite, découvre toi. ». La voix s'était faite plus douce, caressante, comme une invitation, trompeuse.

Elina se retourna doucement vers le mur, l'image qu'elle vit la surprit en tout point. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, châtains, ils ondulaient jusque le milieu de son dos, reflétant la lumière, brillant comme jamais auparavant. Sa peau était parfaite, et son corps tout autant. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines, ses muscles délicats, son corps rond d'adolescent étaient maintenant plus fin, sulfureux. On pouvait aisément dire qu'elle était magnifique mais quand elle remonta vers son visage, resté doux, elle eut un mouvement de recul devant ses yeux, rouges sang. Elle porta la main à son visage avant de regarder les personnes autour d'elle, leurs yeux étaient rouges également, plus foncé mais la couleur était bien là.

_ « Je suis devenue quoi ? ».

_ « Un vampire ». Lui répondit la femme sa voix calme apaisant la peur qui commençait à monter par vague successives en Elina.

C'était logique, elle avait bu du sang, ses yeux étaient rouge, et elle était plus rapide qu'avant, quand à son apparence, elle était belle à en mourir, au final c'était ce qu'elle était : La mort. Elle comprenait maintenant, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était pour survivre, uniquement pour cela. Elle était terrifiée, mais une petite voix en elle lui disait de ne pas l'être, que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle, la faille qu'elle ne devait pas montrer. Alors elle se figea, elle resta immobile le temps d'assimiler la réalité, elle se fit petite. Puis elle accepta, oubliant instantanément pour tourner son esprit vers autre chose, cette brûlure qui était déjà revenue, cette sensation de soif intense qu'elle devait combler impérativement. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un mouvement, on l'attrapa, la ceinturant pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se débattre ou s'échapper.

_ « Tu auras de quoi te nourrir quand on t'aura expliqué le fonctionnement de ce lieu. » Le ton c'était fait froid, elle cessa de se débattre pour tendre toute sa concentration vers la femme qui s'approchait d'elle pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

_ « Je m'appelle Maria, je dirige les lieux. Je t'ai transformée, pour que tu rendre dans mon armée, pour que tu protège mon territoire. Alors tu vas m'obéir et suivre le moindre de mes ordres sans jamais poser de question sinon je serais obligée de me débarrasser de toi, et ce serait dommage, une si jolie chose. »

Elina tremblait maintenant, elle voulait partir en courant mais ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors elle acquiesça docilement.

_ « Bien, tu es ce que l'on appelle un nouveau-né, tu le seras pendant un an, si tu te rends pas utile, tu ne vivras pas plus longtemps, alors fait attention. On va t'apprendre à te battre et tu devras te débrouiller pour survivre, vous êtes vingt à avoir été transformé ces derniers jours, as – tu des souvenirs de ta vie humaine ? »

Elle chercha dans son esprit mais mit à part des images et son nom, rien ne lui revenait.

_ « Mon nom, Elina ».

_ « Bien ma jolie, tu vas suivre les autres et on va vous amener votre repas, si tu ne te bat pas pour tu n'auras rien. »

On la mena sans un mot de plus dans un grand souterrain sous le désert. Un grand rectangle de pierre luisant s'étendant jusqu'à perte de vue. Elle entendait les autres, les vampires comme elle, ils étaient impatient, tournaient en rond. Puis des battements de cœurs s'approchèrent. Et avec eux le sang, l'odeur, et le besoin primaire de se nourrir. Cela effaça de son esprit toute pensée cohérente, toute humanité. Elle en choisit un, puis elle s'élança, entrant dans une sorte de chasse, une chasse pour la survie. Quelqu'un essaya de se mettre en travers de son chemin mais elle le repoussa brutalement, les cris emplissaient les lieux, résonnant, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle approchait de sa proie, en quelques secondes à peine elle y était. Bientôt le sang chaud coula à nouveau dans sa gorge, la rassasiant à peine. Mais elle n'aurait pas plus pour le moment, elle le sentait, alors quand le corps retomba sur le sol, elle retourna au niveau de la porte, avisant plusieurs vampires sans bras, gémissant en se roulant par terre, elle se demanda si l'un d'eux était sa victime inconsciente. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle avança, pied nu, ses vêtements rougit par le sang de ses deux victimes, prête pour la suite. **La bataille pour la survie.**


End file.
